Circle of Life (One Shot)
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Bumblebee learns something new about earth in a hard way.


Optimus noticed his young scout come running through the ground bridge and straight to the back of the silo. It was odd behavior for Bumblebee. Optimus walked back after him, something must have happened on his patrol.

…

Bumblebee was in the washroom; he scrubbed his chassis desperately trying to get the blood stains off his yellow paint. His spark rate was up, his chest felt heavy with remorse. A knock at the door startled him.

"Bumblebee are you alright?"

Bumblebee chirped back,

"I'm fine, I uhhh…I just hit a mud puddle and didn't want to get it all over the base."

"Very well."

Bumblebee listened for the Prime to walk away. How could he live with himself now?

…..

Optimus walked back into the main area, there was no signs of dirt or mud on the ground. Since when had Bumblebee cared about getting things dirty? Optimus sighed shrugging it off. If something was wrong Bumblebee would tell him.

….

The next few days at the base had Optimus worried, Bumblebee was not himself. He sat quietly not wanting to engage with the children nor did he take his patrols, passing them off to another one of the bots under the pretense that he was sick. Optimus had suggested Ratchet check him over, which only earned him a hard stare from Bumblebee and a whine that it was nothing, he was just run down.

Miko noticed it too as she ran over to the railing,

"Hey Bee, we are gonna play a vid game, wanna join?"

Bumblebee shook his head, lowering it to look at his hands. Miko huffed as she went back to Raph. Jack and Arcee came screeching into the base.

"I know the poor thing, but it happens"

Jack jumped off Arcee. Arcee took to her Cybertronian form.

"Often?"

Jack shrugged,

"More often then not, there are so many of them."

Bulkhead cocked his head,

"What happened?"

"Saw a dead deer on the way in, someone must have hit it."

Bumblebee jumped up,

"It wasn't on purpose okay! It just jumped out on front of me! I didn't have time to think!"

He ran to the tunnel taking to his vehicle mode and fleeing the base. Everyone was stunned silent.

"Umm Okay, tell me I am not the only one who is confused."

Jack looked up to Arcee. Arcee nodded,

"I'm not sure. Permission to go after him?"

Optimus sighed deeply inwardly; he shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer Arcee, I believe it is my place to do so."

He took his semi form and drove after Bumblebee.

…..

Optimus drove down the long dessert road, 5pm in the afternoon and the sun was already setting. He drove a few more miles before coming across the deer. Dried blood was spatter on the road, a large gash on the deer's side showed where he had been hit. Optimus slowed up noticing something, realization hit him. He continued his drive searching for Bumblebee, he approached a cavern. Echoing sounds alerted him to a presence.

"Bumblebee?"

Optimus called out; the noises ceased. Optimus took his Cybertronian form and entered into the cavern to find the young scout sitting on a rock, his face stained with tears.

"bumblebee?"

Optimus spoke softly. Bumblebee turned around, to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I tried to help it but it…it…"

He stammered as he covered his face. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment that was surely in the Primes eyes, after all it was his rule that no living thing on earth was to be harm. Optimus placed his hand under the scouts chin lifting it so his eyes looked into his.

"Tell me."

Bumblebee whirred,

"I was coming home from patrol the other night, it was dark, I… I wasn't paying attention I knew no humans were out on that road…and that's when it happened. It jumped right out in front of me, I... I hit it. By the time I slid to a stop and transformed, it was already dead."

He lowered his head; Optimus felt his spark hurt for the scout. His own words ringing in his mind, reminding him why he was so upset.

"Bumblebee, why has this upset you so?"

Bumblebee looked up at him,

"You said that not a single living thing on earth was to be harmed…and I…I killed one."

Optimus smiled softly,

"Bumblebee, did you intentionally harm this creature?"

Bumblebee shook his head,

"No sir, it was an accident, a pure accident."

Optimus stood, offering his hand down to him.

"Come with me."

Bumblebee followed Optimus as they drove a little ways, walking into a woods, coming out to a meadow. The evening dusk casted shadows,

"Observe."

Bumblebee looked out to the meadow; a whole heard of deer ate grass. Their tails flicked as they ate.

"Humans hunt these creatures. They use them for sustenance mostly."

Bumblebee listened,

"Jack informed me of these creatures. Many of them are killed on the roads of this planet, as the creature do not understand the roads are dangerous leading to not only death of their kind but also causing many humans deaths."

A gentle wind blew, sending the deer's heads up and their noise twitching.

"While I do not condone any living creatures destruction, it is common on this planet for these creatures to be struck by vehicles. Your feeling of remorse for this creature shows a strength in you, not a weakness my scout."

Bumblebee whirred.

"But if so many of them are killed why don't they learn?"

Optimus looked at him with a smile,

"I asked the same question of Jack. He does not know the science behind it."

Bumblebee chuckled,

"bet Raph would."

Optimus pushed himself off the ground with a grunt,

"Perhaps you should ask him."

Optimus turned leaving the scout to watch the deer for a while longer. So much about this planet to learn, its vast majority of creatures for one. Optimus's spark was warm, Bumblebees genuine remorse the killing the deer brought a glimmer of hope to him. After decades of war which required killing it warmed him to know that Bumblebee still had that caring part of him, that war had not completely destroyed that which was now causing Optimus to question himself. Would he have had remorse? Would he had grieved for what the humans considered an animal to be killed? He turned to look at Bumblebee still gazing out into the meadow. To be young again, before the war, before darkness had twisted its way into his life.


End file.
